Psychos
by thewonderwomenpost
Summary: What if you had a dark side, just waiting to come out and play. What if you no longer wanted to live. Would you let your darker side come out to play? Based on ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder's prompt number 7. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hello, I've taken the opportunity to do one of ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder's prompts, number 7 to be exact. The plot kinda goes like this:

Jade is diagnosed with Dissociative identity disorder (D.I.D) and has an extremely dark side that she tries to keep away from the world but when Tori not only get another one of her plays cancelled, she gets her a weeks detention and she loses the lead role in an up-coming play at the school she finally loses control to her other side, Jadelyn. Turning her into a crazy, evil, deadly and broken Jade now called Jadelyn. Now Jade wants revenge and to teach Tori a lesson - no one messes with Jade West - and plans on doing so by kidnapping Tori and subjecting her to months of torture as an punishment.

Four months later in the middle of an episode Jade gains control over herself only to find her and an abused, broken and slightly under weight Tori in an old abandoned warehouse. Quickly realising her other self has torture Tori whom has not only have different injuries but also is now completely and utterly terrified of Jade.

And just to clarify some things before you continue on reading, Dissociative identity disorder is a mental illness caused by a trauma. This trauma has led to the victim has developed different personalities whom all has their own parts of the trauma. This is a way for the body to protect itself, e.g when a child gets sexually abused they can develop D.I.D so one of the personalities goes through the abuse and the other personalities are "safe" from the trauma and memory. Keep this in mind when reading. Also another symptom is different memory loss, can't remember your age, address or how you've travelled from one place to another. The reasons to this is because the different personalities all have their own memories and therefor can't remember what another personality did. If confusing my sincerest apologise, if this is wrong I apologise even more but this is what my research have led to. Read this, understand this and you'll understand the story better.

I hope I'll justify this prompt and things might get disturbing so don't take everything to heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

I sat at my make-up table and curling my hair. One curl after another I felt more and more beautiful. _Fat_. I stared at myself in the mirror and checked after a double chin. I hadn't gain any weight, I wasn't fat. But still I looked like a chubby chub.

"Hey, lil sis," my brother said when he walked into my room. Annoying me. Who had given him an invitation here? Who had given him permission to enter my room? Oh no one? Then why was he here?!

"What are you doing her?" I asked not bothering to look at the guy.

He only stood by my table and pointed at the dosage unit.

"You haven't taken your medication," he stated.

"I'm curling my hair, I can't do five things at the same time, no matter how much I wished."

He let out a sigh and walked to the bathroom whom these days didn't have a lock. What an unusable thing but apparently I wasn't allowed to have locks around me. Because of safety reasons. Whatever thats supposed to mean.

Out he came with a glass of water and I let out an annoyed sigh. Turning around, facing him I took the pills, swallowed them with the water and open my mouth for him to see I swallowed everything.

"Better like this then to be at an institution," he stated and smiled.

I smiled and said: "Yeah, better like this then to be at an institution but could you at least had waited until I had finished curling my hair?"

"Why? I need to annoy my little sister at least twice per day," he said before he ruffled my hair.

"Did you just ruin my hair?!" I snapped looking back at the mirror.

"Yeah, I think so, or wait I missed a spot," he laughed and was going in for yet another attack. I ducked and turned around with the hair curler in my hand.

"Do you want to get a third degree burn?" I asked him and he only shock his head.

"No, but I do want to get a new tattoo so maybe if you burn some skin off here I can grow new skin and then get a new tattoo."

"You're fucking demented," I stated and turned back to curl my hair.

He only had the stupid grin before he said: " Well at least I'm not the one diagnosed."

"Did you just made fun of my mental illness?" I asked in a deadly tone which made my stupid brother speechless for a moment but when he saw my smirk he only laughed and left.

Trying to fix the disaster that my lovely brother had left I couldn't help but to go and stand on the scale. Fucking medication, one of the side effects was weight gain. Who is so stupid to make a medication whom one of the side effects were weight gain? Couldn't it be something else?

Walking into the bathroom I stood on the scale, still too much, still too normal. I rushed down the stairs and skipped breakfast. If those medication would give me the weight of two breakfasts I would skip it. I would just get a coffee in school to keep my temper at a non deadly level. Checking the rear view mirror so I wouldn't hit any kids on my way out all I could think on was fat. I was fat. These stupid medication made me fat! Frustrated I parked at the school and was about to stump away to buy coffee when I saw Vega get out of the car with Beck. Walking closely they were laughing and goofing around, all too cute. All too real. All too painful for me to watch. She really could have anything she set her mind into. And I was just going to let her do it?

Stumping past them I saw how Vega smugly grinned at me before she dragged Beck into the school. Taking the hot cup of coffee I stared down at the hot liquid and saw my reflection. _Wimp_. I knew I was a wimp. I knew I was fat. I knew I was useless. I knew I was better off dead. But at least one of my plays were going to be produced here in school. I couldn't give up now, could I?

Walking into Sikowitz's classroom I was looking forward to discuss some things about the play with him. How I was going to show the main character's thoughts and reasoning. The seemingly uneventfully lesson was over quickly and I was walking towards Sikowitz but Tori beat me to it.

I snarled and walked away. She would probably complain about something or Sikowitz had some privilege to his favourite student. I had thought a lot about it actually, had Vega sucked his dick or something? Because I had never seen Sikowitz go through so much trouble to get one of his students a beginning of a career.

Not thinking too much about it, because the picture of Vega standing on her knees in front of Sikowitz was as disturbing as it was disgusting. Sitting in Mrs Colby's class almost half asleep half bored to death Tori came in running late but even Mrs Colby didn't even bother. The smug little girl sat herself next to me, making me despising her even more. She could come in running late in Mrs Colby's class without an excuse nor an apology? What was this?!

Mrs Colby taught the most boring class you could ever go through, social studies. Plus she was an idiotic teacher whom never failed surprising me over her stupidity. So of course no one ever really listened to her. Most were on their computers, pretending to take notes but instead did everything else. Others were on their phones, texting or playing. While I was sitting listening, mostly because I had forgotten my phone at home. Tori next to me was sitting with her phone in her hand, giggling quietly. I shot her a nasty look so she would shut up but to no use.

"Can you please shut it?" I hissed at her.

Tori looked up from her phone before she shook her head no. Soon she was back to giggling at her stupid phone which made me loose my temper. Snatching the phone away from her and throwing it somewhere else, preferably to hell, it hit Mrs Colby instead.

"Jadelyn! What are you doing?" Mrs Colby cried out holding up the phone. I cringed when I heard my name, why couldn't everyone just call me Jade?

"Throwing phones! What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped. The entire class hadn't payed her attention since last Christmas and she hadn't done anything about it but when I throw a phone away so I can pay her attention she gets mad at me?

"It's unacceptable behaviour in my class! I won't take that, go to the principal's office," she demanded.

"It's not even my phone, it's Tori's! I was just throwing it because she was sitting and laughing at it instead of listening to you!" I snapped.

"Get out," Mrs Colby demanded and while I was walking out of the classroom I could hear Mrs Colby's mutters about I being demented.

I was angry but also hurt. Sure mental illness makes me technically crazy but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I sat down at the principal's office and she was just looking at me.

"Well Jadelyn." God could people stop calling me that? "This is the third time you've been send here because of your manners. Care to explain?"

"This time it wasn't my fault. Tori next to me was sitting with her phone, laughing at it. Disturbing my learning in Mrs Colby's class and I did what I thought was necessary."

"Which was to throw it?" Helen asked carefully.

"Yes," I snapped.

"You're taking your medication, right?"

"Yes."

"And you're feeling fine? School ins't too much for you, is it?" Helen asked me, concern in her voice. Okay so she was concern over me but just because my behaviour these past days hadn't been the best didn't mean I was a lunatic.

"Of course I am. And how can school be too much for me?" I asked, insulted the least.

"Sure, but throwing phones at teachers is-"

"But it was an accident, and it happen because of Tori," I interrupted.

"But it was still you who threw it, right?" She asked.

"Fine, whats going to happen to me now?" I asked, slight defeated.

"You'll get a weeks detention. Noting too harsh," Helen said and practically waved me away.

Thinking to go back to Mrs Colby's class wasn't the greatest of ideas so instead I went to find Sikowitz. Finding Sikowitz is harder then it sounds, because he never really stays at the school if he doesn't absolutely have to be here. Lucky for me, Sikowitz had just finished a class. Walking into the classroom and up to Sikowitz I greeted him with: "Hey Sikowitz! I need to talk to you."

"Oh, Jade. You scared me. What do you want?" He asked while sitting down and slurping something from a cocoanut.

"It's about my play," I began but Sikowitz stopped me.

"Yeah about your play I been thinking."

"About what?!" I panicked, surely it couldn't get cancelled, my plays had been one too many times cancelled.

"We can't do it," he stated. Just like that, they couldn't do it?!

"What! Why not?!" I burst out.

"You know, too disturbing, too you. Plus Tori came up with an excellent idea that we should run a beauty pageant instead."

"Are you fucking kidding?" I asked, feeling something was going to burst in side of me.

"No, no. Actually not. It is just that we are having a play already this month and you know can't have two in one month and so... Well theres nothing more I can assist you with so I'm going to get me some lunch."

And he was walking away. My play. My baby wasn't going to be produced because Tori thought it would be nicer to have a beauty pageant? The prom thing I could afterwards understand it was nice to have but a beauty pageant?! And why should it always be when I was going to have my plays? It was like she was purposely trying to ruin everything I tried doing in this school!

I was angry, my blood was boiling. I could easily kill off anyone in this school. I stumped to the janitor closet. To prevent me from killing someone whom was alive I started to cut up a trash can. One became two, two become three. The hunger I felt I ignored for the greater good. I was eating medication whom made me fat it was just better to starve myself. When I was at my fourth trash can tears stared to sip through. Why would they come now? I looked up and saw my reflection in one of the warning signs. _Pathetic_. I snorted. I wasn't pathetic. I was just so mad and hurt. Why was it Vega's biggest mission to take everything I had? Why was it I whom had a mental illness and not her? Why did all the roles go to her? Why did everything go to her so bloody easy?! Why couldn't just for once I get something without having to sell my soul for it?

I dried away my tears and stood up, it was time to collect myself. It was time to rise. Maybe kill Vega this afternoon, maybe not. But at least do something that would inflict pain on stupid miss prefect. I was going to go to the audition, kill it, get the role and smile smugly in her face. I'll show them that it is I whom deserves to get everything in this school. Not miss sunshine.

With confident steps I walked to the black box theatre and sat down next to Cat. She smiled at me and showed me the role she had gotten. I was proud over her, she was going to play the sexy teacher. And yes it was André's try to be a playwright. It was a good script, about a horny girl and boy whom were attracted to the same sex. It brought up a lot of the problems homosexual youths have to go through in high school and problems in today's society. Also it had a lot of humour in it. Making it a play you laughed through but later went home thinking about. I was trying out for Melissa, the horny teenage girl. Of course I would get the role, Vega was way too much of a prude to be comfortable to do this role.

Going up on the stage I gave the best performance I could possible give and it was like the role already was mine until Tori walked up on the stage. I had chosen to play up the scene when Melissa, awkwardly but somewhat sexy asks the sexy teacher for a higher grade. A teenage boy wrote this I kept in my mind when I had red it because it was just an abnormal scene. Tori chose however when Melissa comes out in front of the entire school and it was honestly the greatest performance I had seen. I was struck. I had always doubted Tori could act but here she was proving me wrong. When she was done Beck showed her a thumps up and she smiled at him. Clearly a moment for them. Clearly they had practised together. Clearly I had been replaced.

I knew that never would the role be given to me, first Tori was Sikowitz's favourite student and she was André's friend. Plus Sikowitz didn't like me and André was scared of me, they couldn't see me as anything else then a monster.

When the role list came I wasn't surprised that I didn't even have any role in the play. I went home, defeated, worn and torn. I never had expected that everyone would turn against me. I never had expected that just because I no longer was Beck's girlfriend I was this unlovable thing no one really wanted to be close to. I realised I didn't have a friend. Well Cat was my friend. But Tori had charmed that girl too much and soon I would be alone. Soon there would be no one who cared.

Looking into the rear view mirror so I wouldn't hit any children I realised I was utterly pathetic. I didn't deserve to live. This morning I had had my play to live for but now I had nothing. Because eventually everything was taken away from me._ Pathetic whinny wimp_.

"I know," I whispered, fighting back tears. I had to see. I had to drive home.

When I came home I expected my mother to be home, or at least my fucktard to brother but no one was home. On the refrigerator was a note whom James, the fucktard, had written. He would be late but I should take my medication when I would eat dinner. The dinner was in the refrigerator. I let out a sigh, this was my last year in high school and he thought I wasn't able to cook dinner for myself? Was he an idiot? Oh yeah, he was.

Walking into my room I saw a note on my dosage unit. I sighed, really James? Really? Of course I understood I had to eat my medication. I was mental ill. Jadelyn couldn't get released. She couldn't get control. I stared at my mirror. _Why not?_ Why not? Why couldn't she get control? Because she was the evil herself. I sat down on my bed, still staring at my reflection. It was me, I saw that. At least so I thought. But who else could it be? Laying down I stared up at the celling. I was in my room. My name was Jadelyn Augusta West. I was 18 years old. It was my last year of high school at Hollywood Arts. I lived with my mom and older brother. I knew who I was. So of course the one staring back in the mirror had to be the same Jade. Still it didn't feel like it.

I felt restless. I felt panic was on its way. Who was in the mirror? It sure as hell wasn't me. I stared at it from a distance. _Crazy, pathetic, little whinny wimp_.

"I know, I know, I know," I mutter annoyed.

Why did this happen to me? Why did I even want to continue on living? Because I was an excellent performers, I was an excellent singer and I was an excellent playwright. Those were my reasons as to why I wanted to continue on living. I was an excellent performers, even though I couldn't even get a role in an high school play anymore because of Tori Vega. I was an excellent singer even though I no longer sang because Tori Vega got all the solos and was the one who got to perform on all the big showcases. But at least I was a great playwright and no one could beat me at that, not even Tori Vega. But still Tori's figment was more important than my plays so how great could I be?

Pacing around I realised I had no reasons as to why continue on living. Nothing that I was good at was better then Tori Vega. Nothing that I loved doing was appreciated. I had no one, and when I thought I had someone they dumped me and replaced me with someone better.

I stopped and saw my reflection in the mirror. _Pathetic, whinny and a wimp_. Did I even deserve to live? Did I deserve something in this life? I was fat, not as skinny and beautiful as Tori Vega. I was worthless as an actress, singer and playwright while Tori was just excellent at it. I didn't want to do this anymore. I didn't want to fight myself bloody for one thing I thought I would actually get only to get it stolen from me by the one and only Tori Vega.

Staring at my reflection I saw that it wasn't me, it was Jadelyn. She was trying to get out! With a roar I flipped the make-up table so I wouldn't see that stupid worthless reflection of myself. I turned around and saw my bed and realised this wasn't my room. This wasn't where I lived. I didn't knew where I was. Tearing at the closet to see if my clothes were there I got the conformation I needed. This was my closet but what did it do here when this clearly wasn't my room? I was useless. I was stupid. I was ugly. I was fat. Why did I even keep on living? Why wasn't I like Tori Vega?! Why couldn't I also be perfect? Nice? Skinny? Beautiful?

Half running, half walking out of the room I saw a mirror in the hallway she stood there, laughing at me. A scowl was covering my face. Why did she mock me? Wasn't it enough that Tori mocked me? Shouldn't she be on me side?! Screaming while breaking the mirror I paced around. I was a worthless count that no one loved. Why keep on fighting it? Just to see how Tori took everything from me? I was done. Done fighting. Done trying. It was time to go. Because I didn't want to live anymore.

Walking collected down the stairs I looked myself in the mirror and smiled. Finally I was in charge. Finally it was time for Jadelyn West to take care of the matters whom always seemed to be on Jade's mind and bother her to no end. But of course I would do it on my way. It was time for sweet, perfect misses Vega to meet Jadelyn. She would have the worst months of her life while it was finally time for me to have the best time of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

Sitting in front of the make-up table I was curling my hair. Thank god the mirror hadn't been damaged when some lunatic had flipped it over. The dosage unit laid, unused, on some school books. Walking towards my clothes I started to go through the different clothes. Too ugly, too depressing, too Jade. The blue silk bathrobe fell to the ground and I put some underwear on, and something that wasn't too awful. Of course I found, deep and buried in the closet my pumps and nicer clothes. I smirked, Jade's cute tries to hide my existence.

I closed the closet's door and check myself in the mirror, I looked amazing. The ugly colourful strikes in my hair had been removed. The ugly make-up had been improved and the ugly fashion Jade seemed to fancy was completely changed. Finally I was good looking, finally I was beautiful. Not even Jade objected. Or she was resting. She had really acted strange last night.

Walking down to the kitchen my brother and his girlfriend who clearly had stayed the night was sitting and enjoying themselves. I wonder, thinking I had been gone for some years how serious my brother was with this new girl.

"Jade-"

"Jadelyn," I interrupted the new girl.

"But I thought-"

"Um Jadelyn where are you going?" My brother interrupted his girlfriend.

I smirked, so the girlfriend didn't knew I was classified as a lunatic. Could be fun to play with, if it wasn't for that I had some more important things to do.

"To school, dickhead. What do you think?" I asked bored while pouring some tea.

"I thought you hated tea," my brother's girlfriend stated confused.

God she would be annoying if someone wouldn't tell her I wasn't Jade.

"Cleansing month," I smiled.

"Jadelyn," James said with a harsh tone. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Was that a threat?"

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't do anything stupid or else there will be consequences."

I nodded, of course Jade was the favourite child. I wasn't likeable. Mostly because I was a psychopath.

"When have I ever done something stupid?" I asked and malice shone in my eyes. It was this time I had set fire to a cat. That other time when I had set fire to a house. This one time when I pushed a boy down a cliff and had him laying there for days.

"I'm serious, one bad thing and you'll be locked up," James threaten. Oh god, we all know when I get caught it's Jade who gets to take the punishment, not I.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," I said and walked out of the house.

The tight leather jacket which was black would make it unbearable hot but it didn't. The pumps would kill my feet but they didn't. I knew I dress more to boys liking then Jade, and I mean many would consider Jade hot. So when I came walking into the school, heels that made that fat ass look slight less fat, the tight jeans hugging my long legs and the tank top showing the twins every boy's eyes was on me. I loved each minute of it. I loved all the attention, the longing in every one's eyes. They wanted me. They were like animals. A wave with the finger and they came running, a little wiggling with the hips and it set off the boys to the bathroom, doing god knows what.

I felt little bitch's eyes on me. And when I looked at her, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk I could almost see lust in her eyes. This was almost too good. Little bitch was lusting after me? Her punishment would be even more fun. Because I was a psychopath I couldn't feel sexual excitement. I didn't seek sex, I couldn't feel lust. Boring was many people's statement, fun was my experience. There something about being deadly sexy and denying everyone what they all crave.

I could trick little bitch everywhere, I could do anything to little bitch and she would just follow me as the little horny teenager she was. I just needed to find somewhere to be, thinking my house was out of the question because of James.

Finding Cat I smiled and asked her: "Do you want to come with me and hunt for rats?"

Cat's eyes widen and soon she was glooming with excitement.

"Yes!" She shriek and jumped up and down. "When?!"

"This afternoon, after school."

Cat skipped happily away to class and I smirked, at least Jade hadn't ruin her relationship with Cat. It's something.

While sitting in class I could feel the boys's desire towards me, I could feel the male teachers's embarrassment over their reaction towards me and I could only smile my wicked smile. I could have so much fun, but I had oh so little time.

There was however one boy in this school who didn't desire me but glared evil daggers in my back instead. Beck. That idiot. Was he mad his jealous, social incompetent ex-girlfriend was moving on when he all ready had done so?

I never really liked Beck, he had had sex with my body. He had touch me in the most disgusting way. While I found it to be torture Jade enjoyed it. So much so she started to do it to herself when she was alone and bored. Made me embarrassed. Made me mad. Made me hate Beck. Sexual attraction was disgusting I shouldn't have to suffer through it. But unfortunately for me, I wasn't so much in first person which meant I was bored out of my mind to just let Jade have the entire body for herself. Plus I loved to torture her after the sex, after all she had tortured me.

School passed by, Jade wasn't liked by many she was more feared. It was boring that everyone was so intimidated by me. What could wimpy Jade do to them? A wedgie? Come on, I killed for fun. Jade was harmless.

Outside of my car a still skipping on the place was Cat. I had forgotten how stupid and annoying this girl was. But we jumped into the car and was on our way to the harbour. There should at least one warehouse that is completely abounded exist. Why, you may wonder, do you bring Cat with you? Why do you think the girl is acting like a child, she is traumatised. Why is Cat traumatised? Well long story but if we have to point fingers we should blame me... Why not disturb the girl a little more? Why not have some fun? I smiled. Cat was stuck maybe at the age of seven or eight. Either way I completely ruined her childhood. Even her brother can't be compared on how disturbed she is. The reason to why she isn't locked up is because she couldn't hurt anyone. Or at least that is what they think.

Parking the car next to buildings that seemed abounded Cat ran away to the closest building with cries of joy. Hunting rats, who knew it could be so fun? Following the lunatic I looked around, seemingly this place invited privacy. However there were some men standing inside the building, around something that looked a little too much as a dead man. Cat stopped dead in her tracks, I however kept on walking towards them. Hesitantly Cat followed me and I could only smirk. She saw me as a god, she would always follow me.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked me and I only shrugged my shoulders to answer him.

"Who I am isn't important, what is important is who is laying there, seemingly dead on the ground. And how he ended up dead, that is an even more important question to answer."

"Look I don't know who you think you are but you can't-"

"Can't do what?" I interrupted the man. "Take some pictures of this beaten up man, spread the photos, talk to the police?"

They all were silent, they were shocked I wasn't scared. That I, a simple girl, wasn't intimidated by their hardcore male dominance. But I didn't fear for my life, I was rather here to do business then acting as some moral saviour. Which I of course wasn't.

"I only want a warehouse that can promise me privacy when I have some _things_ to be done. Is it anyone who knows anything about a place like that?" I asked casually and the they smiled.

"Things to get done huh? How private does it have to be?"

"Very, _very_ private. I don't know if she is loud or not." I smirked which made the men laugh their silent laughs.

"Okay, little girl. This is a very private warehouse, were you can do all kind of stuff without getting caught but it's pricey, especially if you're going to have it during a longer time."

"I don't really know how long, but I'll need it for at least a couple of months..." I trailed off, inspecting the place. There were so many opportunities. There were so many things I could do to little bitch.

"Whats your price?" I asked.

"You."

I looked at the man who had dared propose such propose.

"Excuse me?" I asked, offended.

"You heard me, I want some action in the bedroom. This is a very pricey warehouse and you can be the one who can get me some action."

"I won't do it but this little red head," I said and forcing Cat closer to the man. "Isn't she nice? I mean she has a tight little ass, perfect for all kind of kinky shit you into. Yeah she is small but she makes it up with her beauty doesn't she?"

Cat who was whimpering, had teary eyes and was on the edge to fall down into a sobbing mess looked up at me with her puppy eyes and pleading me to not do it. But Vega had to pay, I needed this warehouse and Cat was the cheapest way out.

"She is nice... Fine. For every month you're here I expect this little thing to be at my doorstep, payment start now," he said and dragged Cat towards god knows where.

Cat, screaming and crying tried to wrestle herself free but her tries were tragically funny. About an half hour later they returned, Cat walking a little funny. I didn't really want to think too much of it, though the thought of little sweet innocent Cat was brutally raped wasn't that funny to think off. Cat whimpering hurried herself to stand behind me, tears running down her cheeks. Her tries to hold her sobs made her body shake and to be honest those whimpers were really annoying.

"Payment good?" I asked and all he did was smile a disgusting smile and nodded.

"This warehouse is yours, at least for this month," he said before they walked away with the beaten up man, who now I could see was alive. At least not everything was terrible.

"Come on Cat, lets get you home. I'm getting a little tired of your whimpers."

I walked towards the car, Cat silently following me. She was silent during the entire car ride, the whimpers had calmed down. When I stopped outside of her house she decide to have thoughts of her own.

"I thought we were going to chase rats... You lied to me! Instead you let some disgusting creep do awful-"

"Cat, I don't want to know what that man did to you but if you don't want to get locked up in a place were that is going to be an every day habit you better shut that pretty mouth and take it as the good girl you are. Understood?" I asked Cat who nodded and walked out of the car. Still walking a little funny.

While driving home I couldn't get that lovely smirk off my face. Now I had everything that I needed to show little bitch who actually ruled Hollywood Arts.

_Scumbag_

I just smirked. I wasn't as mentally unstable as poor Jade was. I was strong and calling me names would just make everything worse.


End file.
